It's Just You And Me
by theworldmayneverknow01
Summary: Tyler is Scooter's niece, but what happens when she spends the summer in America with her uncle during Justin's tour? She promised herself she wouldn't fall for him, but if love can bring them together, will fame tear them apart? Justin Bieber Love Story!
1. Chapter 1

**So here is another Justin Bieber story of mine here are some important notes though:**

**JUSTIN AND SELENA ARE NOT TOGETHER. THEY ARE FRIENDS YES BUT THEY ARE NOT A COUPLE**

**JUSTIN'S CHRISTMAS CD HAS JUST BEEN RELEASED A FEW DAYS AGO IN THIS STORY**

**THIS MAINLY TAKES PLACE IN ATLANTA AT SCOOTERS APARTMENT WHERE JUSTIN, PATTI, KENNY, RYAN GOOD, SCOOTER, AND CARIN STAY AT WHEN THERE IN TOWN.**

**Other than that you should be set! I hope you all enjoy! (: Review**

**TO SEE THE PROMO VIDEO ON YOUTUBE GO TO MY FANFICTION PAGE AND CLICK ON THE TYLER LINK!**

Justin's POV:

*Atlanta Airport. 2:43PM*

Kenny and I had just finished at the studio and were headed back to Scooter's apartment when Kenny got a phone call. I was busy playing on my laptop to pay attention.

"Hey little man, we got to pick up Scooter's niece Tyler at the airport. That cool with you?"

"Yeah sure" I replied. I had forgotten Tyler was coming to stay with Scooter for the summer. I had never met her but everybody else had. And at first when they talked about Tyler I thought they were talking about a boy. But nope. It's a girl. But I have to admit it's a pretty awesome name.

We had been working on some acoustic versions of my album Mistletoe which came out a few months ago at the studio and I was worn out. I couldn't wait to get back and crash. A few minutes later we pulled up to the airport and Kenny turned around to ask if I wanted to stay in the car or not. But I told him I would go with him.

I had thrown on some shades and pulled up my hoodie before getting out. One thing good about airports was the fact that everybody was so busy and running around that I wasn't always spotted. But of course the private jet had helped with that situation. I walked behind Kenny to the arrival area of the airport and quickly set eyes on who we were going for.

She wasn't hard to miss not at all. It was almost like she wanted to be seen. Standing alone wearing clothes that surely cost more than any of my cars. I knew they lived in England even though she wasn't British but I guessed they were doing pretty good over there. Her darkish blonde hair was in a messy/cute low side bun and she wore large reflective glasses and a long black and white coat with heels. She smiled when she spotted Kenny but she kept her ear on the phone the whole time. She still hadn't said a word to me and continued her phone conversation into the parking lot. Once Kenny had her bags in the back and the doors were shut she let out a sigh of relief.

Kenny was smiling back at her from the mirror. "Dang Liz, that was pretty impressive." She smiled at him and took off her sunglasses and large coat throwing her phone on the seat space between me and her.

"That was scary is what it was" she smiled. She had beautifully straight white teeth and grey eyes. Letting her hair down it fell in perfect waves around her shoulders.

Then she turned to me. "Hey I'm Tyler" she stuck her hand out towards me smiling. I took it and replied, "Hey I'm Justin."

"I know who you are trust me. Scooter talks about you all the time he calls and of course I know all of your songs. Your pretty impressive if I must say."

She had a slight hint of British in her voice but you wouldn't have caught it unless you knew she was from England. "Thanks" was all I could manage. "So what was that back there? You were like all stuck up and I can tell that's not how you really are."

She and Kenny laughed. "that was Kenny's technique. I hate airports. Everybody is so rude and pushy and shoving so Kenny said that if I acted like I was to good for everybody around me then nobody would mess with me."

"And it worked didn't it Liz?" Kenny smirked.

"Sure did. Haha thanks Kenny".

"Liz?" I questioned Kenny's nickname for her.

"My middle name is Elizabeth. That's where he gets it from."

"Oh" I nodded. This girl was hot and beautiful and funny. She was obviously very comfortable around me to which was hard to come by. Usually the girls I hanged with were so stiff like they were gonna do something wrong. But not this one. She was just having a great time.

"I cannot wait to change into some sweats. Gah I hate heels" she whined.

"I don't blame you kiddo. I feel like crashing too. How about you J?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah same here. I'm wiped." Tyler's phone went off beside her and she picked it up. When she read what was on the screen she grumbled under her breath and threw the phone back down.

"Is everything ok?" I asked confused at her behavior.

"Oh, yeah! Just somebody im not in the mood to talk to" she sighed.

"I know the feeling" I replied giving her a smile which she returned.

Once we got to the apartment she went around giving everybody hugs before going to change into something more comfortable. It was just me and Kenny in the kitchen. "I'm not gonna lie Ken, shes hot." I told him.

"I knew you would think that." He laughed.

"But its not just that you know? She was so easy to talk to in the car. I felt like I didn't have to put much effort into the conversation because it was so easily led. It was different. I'm not used to it."

"But the question is, did you like it?"

"Yeah" I nodded. "I liked it a lot actually." I smiled remembering before Ryan came in and got my attention.

"Were going out to eat soon and then to a bar or two." Ryan told us.

"Little man can stay here with Tyler if we drop them off before heading to a bar." Kenny confirmed. Kenny didn't like me anywhere near alcohol. But I wasn't going to complain. I would love to be stuck in an empty penthouse with that goddess in the next room. So I nodded at them and walked into the living room where Tyler was now dressed in grey sweatpants and a matching jacket talking to Scooter.

"Yeah its gotten easier to live over there all the time now over the past few years. But the twins are still struggling a little." She was telling him.

"I can imagine Emma and Reagan being like that" Scooter agreed. Then he looked up at me. "You going out to eat with us in a little bit?"

"I'm not sure" I told him. I wasn't really up for going in public at the moment and all I wanted to do was do exactly what Tyler had done and change into something more comfortable.

My mom walked in the room then, "You not going with us baby?" she asked fixing my hoodie. I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm actually really exhausted when I think about it." I told her trying to get past her and to my room.

"Yeah I think I might stay with Justin. The time difference is really going to mess me up." Tyler said then.

"Alright well I guess you kids can stay" my mom said. I kissed her goodbye on the cheek and then went to change. When I came out in basketball shorts and a tshirt everybody was gone.

Tyler must have been in the living area because I could hear the television on. I walked in there and landed beside her. She smiled at me and I returned it. "Has anybody ever told you you have a beautiful smile." I asked.

"Don't be sweet talking now Bieber" she laughed at me. I blushed a little but probably unnoticeable and turned back to the TV. I looked over at Tyler a little while later and found that she was asleep so I pulled the blanket she had up around her shoulders. But she flinched and then woke up. "Wha- What are you doing Justin?"

"I was pulling the blanket up around your shoulder but you woke up crazy girl" I laughed.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Maybe 15 minutes."

"I know this might sound crazy but I'm actually kind of hungry now." she laughed.

"Want me to see if we have anything?" I offered.

"Nah its good. I saw we passed a pizza place on the way down and I figured I could walk over there."

And she eats pizza. This girl was incredible. She was totally independent and didn't care about what people thought of her. Which was rare to come by but there was no way I was letting this girl out of my sight. I can become attached very quickly and when I am I can be a bit over protective like ive learned from Kenny.

"I'll go with you" I said standing up and grabbing my keys from the table.

"Won't you get in trouble for leaving? I thought Ken said you couldnt go?"

"Its ok its just across the street."

"Were going like this?" she asked pointing to her sweats.

I shrugged "why not? I think you look amazing" whoops that was a little farther than I was going for but she blushed which I hope was a good thing. "Ok" she said standing up and following me out the door.

Once we were at the pizza place we were still unnoticed which was good. If I was growing feelings for this girl which I think I was then I didn't want to expose her to that side of my life. The side with the blinding camera's and swarms of people screaming and shouting.

She told me a lot about her life. Her little sisters, her mom and dad, sports she plays, her school, her friends. I could have listened to her forever. Nobody had ever made me smile this much for as long as I could remember.

"Whats it like. You know to be a celebrity."

"Its fun most of the time even though it can get a little overwhelming. But I wouldn't rather be living my life any other way in the world."

She smiled. God I loved her smile and I loved it even more knowing I caused it. "I like that about you. You know what you want in life. And your confident about it."

I saw a car pull up by the pizza place slowly and noticed the camera right away. "We've got to get out of here." I told her standing up and throwing some money on the table. She seemed a little confused but followed immediately. But the second we got outside we were completely surrounded. The cameras were flashing brightly and I could hear the commotion.

"JUSTIN WHO ARE YOU WITH?"

"ARE YOU ON A DATE?"

"IS THIS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

I turned to see Tyler completely stunned and a little scared. I instinctively grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. I had to get her out of here. We ditched around the back of the building and I took her though a hidden breezeway where we were able to lose them. She still hadn't said anything and I took her face in my hands. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did they touch you?" I asked her.

She nodded her head yes, yes, and no. "I'm fine that was just….wow that was random" she smiled a bit. I smiled with her and laughed to.

"We have to get to the car on the other side so we can get out of here though. Follow me. I led her down the rest of the breezeway with my hand on her lower back protectively and also because I wanted to put it there. Finally we could see the car and made a run for it getting spotted by a photographer or two. Once we were back on the road she was laughing which made me relieved. "That was actually really entertaining Justin. But I have to admit it was pretty scary at first but you did a good job at reassuring me."

Once we were back in the apartment nobody was home yet and she was tired so she was getting ready to go to bed. "Good night Justin and thanks." She told me before going in her room but before going in completely she turned back around and wrapped her arms around me for a hug which I gladly returned. And with one last smile she was gone.

From across the room her phone went off and it was sitting face up on the table. I decided to take it to her but not before catching a glimpse of the screen.

Whether you see it or not Ty, I love you and we were meant to be together. I hope you realize that. Sweet dreams love. –Drew

**TO SEE THE PROMO VIDEO ON YOUTUBE GO TO MY FANFICTION PAGE AND CLICK ON THE TYLER LINK!**

**That's all for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of "Its Just You and Me". I hope you all enjoy! :)**

TO CHECK OUT THE PROMO VIDEO GO TO MY FANFICTION PAGE AND CLICK ON THE TYLER LINK!

Chapter 2:

Tyler's POV-

At first I must admit I had been dreading coming back to America. I was afraid it wouldn't feel the same as it did all those years when this was my home.

Now don't get me wrong, I love England but America is where I'm supposed to be. I had come down a little while ago to see Scooter for a week and I got to meet everybody. Except Justin. The boy my uncle can never shut up about.

He had gone back to Canada to visit his grandparents so I got to meet Kenny, Ryan G, and Carin. They were all so nice and they were part of the reason I was wanting to return. They didn't treat me like some little kid. They treated me like I was one of them and that was the best feeling ever.

Justin had turned out to be a pretty cool kid. I was slightly afraid he was going to be stuck up or not live up to the expectations Scooter had made for him. But he did. He was funny, outgoing, and careful. Even though he had those risky moments.

I told myself I would come here a friend and leave here a friend with anybody I meet. The last thing I need is a long distance relationship whether it be with Justin or anybody. But I knew Justin and I were going to be awesome friends.

We had a great time at dinner, he liked to hear everything about me and he really cared. It made me feel….special. Something I haven't felt in a long time I guess.

I could hear Justin in his room next door playing music on his iPod but it wasn't that loud. Then I suddenly remembered my phone. I needed to charge it. I ran out into the living room and picked it up caring it back to my room silently. If Justin heard me he didn't come out.

After I plugged my phone it had a few missed calls and a few texts. Most were from my best friend Paige who wanted to know everything about Justin. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Then I look at the one from Drew. It was another one. Probably the 20th of that day.

Drew was my ex. Things didn't work out when he cheated on me and got violent when I asked him about it. I hadn't told anybody about it. Not even my parents because our parents were good friends. I just told them it was a misunderstanding and it was best if we just not see eachother anymore.

But that hasn't stopped Drew. Oh no not at all. His messages will range from, "Hey beautiful I love you" to "Damn I need you sexy ass body right now".

It was quite disturbing.

I could hear the adults get home and lower their voices to a whisper when they walked by mine and Justin's doors. About 30 minutes later my door lightly pushed open.

I figured it was Scooter just making sure I actually was in bed so I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. After a few seconds of the person standing in my doorway I peeked through my eyes to see….Justin?

His body language made it look like he was debating on what he should do. A few seconds later though he walking into the room leaned over my bed and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Tyler. Your so beautiful when you sleep. I could watch you forever."

Thankfully he didn't though and instead turned back out of the room and I waited for the door to shut to open my eyes. What was that? Its weird to have a guy you just met start starring at you in your sleep but its even weirder in the fact that that guy was JUSTIN BIEBER. Was I falling for him already? I had just got here! But I liked what he had done. It was sweet and he did it thinking I was asleep so he wasn't trying to be a flirt.

But then the bigger questions hit me. Was Justin Bieber falling for me? Or did he just do that to every girl? Yeah right what other girl would he live with to see them sleep besides his mom. But if he was falling for me then I would be too. And I would be falling all the more harder.

Justin's POV:

Wow ok. I know I'm weird. I didn't know what had come over me. I just prayed she had no idea what I did because the last thing I wanted was to make things awkward between a girl I had just met.

There was a soft knock on my door. I looked over to see my mom walk in.

"Hey bud" she smiled seeing I was awake.

"Hey" I said back. She walked over to sit on my bed.

"So what did you and Tyler end up doing?"

"Nothing we just chilled here. Watched a few movies and made popcorn." I shrugged. I couldn't tell her we had left. I wasn't in the mood to be scolded and lectured by her and everybody else on the team especially Scooter and Kenny.

"That's nice. Anyways I just came in here to check on you and say goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said. She smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. She started to walk out of the room before I stopped her.

"Hey mom, what are our plans for the rest of the week?"

"Well if its Wednesday today then tomorrow we don't have anything planned. But don't forget Friday's performance and then we head out on Saturday for LA."

I nodded at her. "Thanks mom. Love you."

"Love you too baby boy" and then she left.

*Next Morning*

Kenny, Scooter and I were in the kitchen chilling as I sat at the bar eating a bowl of cereal. Kenny had said something funny and I was laughing when I saw Tyler walk in. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing sweat pants and a loose t-shirt.

"Morning" she smiled happily and sat down beside me on one of the stools grabbing a bowl for herself.

Everybody let out various types of "Good mornings" before Kenny excused himself, giving me a smile before leaving. Which Tyler didn't catch. Thank god.

"So what are we doing today?" Tyler asked Scooter.

"Whatever you kids wanna do. We have another free day." He said before Carin called him out of the kitchen.

"Do they know?" Tyler asked me. I knew what she was talking about.

"No. And we probably shouldn't tell them either. The last thing we need is to get in trouble when you just got here" I smiled at her.

She nodded, a smile appearing on her face too. Just then Scooter re-entered the room.

"Alright so did you guys decided what we should do today?" he asked us both. I looked at Tyler and she shrugged.

"I think we should go to the mall." I spoke up looking at Tyler to make sure it was ok.

"I don't know Justin we don't want to cause a ruckus." Scooter shook his head.

"Come on Scooter!" I said.

Tyler looked at her uncle. "We are kids Uncle Scooter. I think we should go and the public shouldn't stop us. Let us have some fun." Tyler said winking at me.

Scooter sat there for a minute. "Kenny?" he called.

Kenny walked in the room. "Whats up?"

"You think we should go to the mall today?"

"Yeah yeah sure. I think it would be fun. Besides were a lot more experienced after that first time going to the mall with Justin. We could handle it." Kenny said.

I hated when the worried about my safety. I felt like such a buzz kill. It made me feel like I was holding everybody back.

"I think we need to head out in the next hour." Pattie said walking into the kitchen. "Because I hope you didn't forget but we do have dinner reservations with Ludacris while were both in town." She said looking around the room.

"Sounds good" Tyler said jumping off the chair. "I need to get ready."

"Yeah me too" I said following her.

Once we were walking down the hallways alone I spoke up. "That was awesome Tyler. I'm glad you convinced Scooter." I laughed

"I know." Tyler smiled. "So do you think they'll let us go off alone at all?"

"And why would you want to go off alone?" I winked at her.

She blushed a little before replying, "I don't know. Maybe you would like a chance to explain what exactly you were doing in my room last night."

And with that she smirked at me before going into her room.

Oh shit. She knew. I thought she was asleep. I felt like an idiot I was so embarrassed. But I honestly I couldn't understand myself why I had done it. I wanted to go in my room and never come out and face her. I must look like such a creep.

About 30 minutes later we were leaving the high security apartment complex in two black Tahoes. My mom, Ryan G, and Kenny were in the one in front of mine. I was riding with Scooter, Carin, and Tyler who looked out the window. I was still pretty embarrassed and we hadn't talked yet since.

"Alright kids were here." Scooter said pulling into the back entrance of the mall for employees. It was Kenny's idea to go through the back. Tyler jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. I figured she was avoiding me but when I got to the other side she was waiting.

"Um Justin your not mad at me are you?" she asked looking down.

"What? Haha no of course not. I thought you were mad at me or I creeped you out or something." I said.

She looked up smiling at me. "You want to forget I said anything about last night?" she asked hopefully hoping to avoid a possibly awkward conversation.

"Absolutley." I said

The mall wasn't as crowded as we thought it would be and Tyler started dragging me into all of her stores. But I didn't mind because she had a great time dressing me up in scarves and sunglasses.

We were alone except for Kenny who stood away on his Blackberry. He was trying to make it look like he wasn't watching us. But I knew he was.

Tyler came out in one of her outfits. A shiny silver dress. My mouth dropped open.

"Woah Ty." Was all I could say.

"Do you like it?" she asked turning away from the mirror.

"You look gorgeous." I muttered and she blushed.

"I think im going to get it." She turned back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes. While I was waiting on her a group of 3 or 4 girls walked up to me shyly. They asked for a picture and a couple autographs. Of course I was nice about it and did what they asked. While I was talking to them and they were practically drooling over me Tyler came out and I made eye contact with her. She looked a little surprised to see me surrounded and then quickly looked down and walked away.

I felt kind of bad but this was my life and I was always nice to my fans. I hope she didn't think it was something more. By the time Kenny came over and the girls ran off Tyler had another bag in her hand with the new dress. How long was I over there?

"Ready shawty?" I asked flashing her my smile.

She responded with a weak smirk and walked with me out of the store. She was busy window shopping when a group of guys who were walking by us began to stall to get a better look at her. I instinctively put my arm around Tyler and Kenny let out a laugh.

At first Tyler didn't seem to notice and then she turned to face me and my arm silently dropped. The guys had already moved on and she was giving me a confused look.

Tylers POV:

I felt Justin's arm drape over my shoulder and I pretending to not be paying attention but inside I was full of mixed emotions. Half of me was screaming in joy with my tingling skin and the other half was telling myself, "Yeah now your going to pay me attention."

I understood Justin's fans were important to him and that's why I didn't complain when I came out of the dressing room and they were surrounding him. I thought it was nice of him. But he talked to them for a good 15 minutes giving them flirty smiles and laughing with them. I felt kind of out casted. It made me realize just how hard I had already fallen for him. And it scared me.

And now he had his arm around my shoulder. I didn't want him to think that he could get anything he wanted all the time. Especially me. I turned to give me a look and his arm dropped. He was obviously embarrassed.

"I'm going to run into this store real fast. Yall stay here or come in with me but don't get into any trouble." Kenny said leaving us alone.

I turned to sit alone on a bench in the middle of the mall and Justin sat beside me. "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"When you came out of the dressing room…" he said

"I'm not mad" I cut him off.

"Oh…" he said sitting quietly beside me.

"I'm sorry for getting upset about your fans. But for the record I wasn't mad. Just….i felt a little left out." I admitted and he looked at me.

"Why would you feel left out?"

"You want the truth?" I asked and he nodded in response.

"I told myself I wouldn't fall for anybody out here and.."

"And?" he asked. His eyes sparkling with….hope?

But before I could say anything else Pattie, Scooter, Carin, and Ryan came up to us. "What the hell is this?" Pattie said shoving a magazine in front of Justin's face.

Oh Shit.

TO CHECK OUT THE PROMO VIDEO GO TO MY FANFICTION PAGE AND CLICK ON THE TYLER LINK!

**That's all for chapter 2. Review and Subscribe :)**


	3. HELPFUL CHAPTER!

This story has moved to another site. For the links please go to my profile page. Because of a review I recently got I have posted this next chapter so that everybody who reads this is able to continue the story which is actually now completed on the other site.

If you copy and paste the link into the URL bar it should take you automatically to the stories page on the website.

I know this new format may be confusing for those who are used to but bear with me please because I'll help you get through it.

Scroll down past the banner (The rectangle picture that has Justin and another female figure (It's Just You and Me looks like the background is a sunset))

Underneath the banner is a PROMO VIDEO link and another summary of the story. Then beneath that is just the stats on my story. You want to continue scrolling down to a box and above it is says 'Story Notes'.

Inside that box (on It's Just You and Me) it says: "**I hope you all enjoy! I really enjoy reivews! I notice all of them and they really make my day and influence me to upload faster :)**

**Thank you so so much for reading!**

**With love, Becca!**"

Under that box is the first chapter; (only on It's Just You and Me) it is titled "**Tyler is a Girl?**"

Click on it.

Scroll down some and it takes you to the first chapter of the story.

And then after that there are **3 ways** to move onto the next chapter.

One way is to scroll down to the bottom and off to the right side there is a red/purple/maroon colored button that says 'Next'.

Another way is to go up to the top and off to the left is the name of the current chapter you are on and an arrow that points down for you to select what chapter you want to read next.

Another way is to go back a page and go the chapter underneath "**Tyler is a Girl?**"

I hope this helped! You have the option to review every chapter at the bottom of the page of each chapter so please leave me one! If you are not reading "It's Just You and Me" the directions are the exact same I just used the chapter names and the picture of it for examples.

**If you are still having issues please feel free to private message me and I will gladly take your e-mail and send you chapters directly as they come out online.**

**Goodbye my lovies!**

**:D**


End file.
